


Lost Souls

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: No Country for Old Men [2]
Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Airships, Camping, Drabble, Flashbacks, Gen, Ghosts, War, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle had burned this place into Dheni's memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Souls

The battle had burned this place into Dheni's memory. Even miles above the worst of it, he and his crew had felt some unnatural force clawing at their souls. The soldiers who'd fought on the ground had even more harrowing tales to tell. Few had walked away unscathed.

It wasn't his turn on watch, but he sat by the fire sharpening his sword while Jacen paced the perimeter. "We must be close to the far realm," the wererat muttered.

Dheni nodded, the unsettled feeling still familiar after twenty years. His grip tightened on his sword as a distant howling began...


End file.
